<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flame of Despair by bloodyidolla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062140">Flame of Despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyidolla/pseuds/bloodyidolla'>bloodyidolla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beauty's Angst Collection 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, hes a teenager like the others in this, just pure angst baby, loosely based on puella magic madoka magica, not sure if this counts as child death, one kudo equals one drop kick to axolotl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyidolla/pseuds/bloodyidolla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you see? How many times must we do this? Magic has a price and you all must pay it, at this point I can’t tell if you’re trying to save him or if you’re trying to save yourself, Bill Cipher.”</p><p>“You’re just messing with my head.” Bill spat, he could hear it, his friend’s tiny gasps of life. If he could just go back again, only a little, he could keep him alive for real. “He's breathing, he needs me.” </p><p>“You’re just tearing your own heart out.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beauty's Angst Collection 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flame of Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready to accept fate?” The amphibian like deity spoke with little regard toward the situation at hand. The teenage boy before it quivered, his resolve had to be broken by now. All the timelines he travelled, trying to change the course of those around him, they all ended the same. </p><p>“I’ll just go back.” His voice shook, Axolotl watched as he still held that lifeless body in his arms. It could never understand human emotions, especially not what he was feeling. The world around them had fallen into grayscale as colourful remnants from the just slain beast fell from the sky. </p><p>“Don’t you see? How many times must we do this? Magic has a price and you all must pay it, at this point i can’t tell if you’re trying to save him or if you’re trying to save yourself, Bill Cipher.”</p><p>“You’re just messing with my head.” Bill spat, he could hear it, his friend’s tiny gasps of life. If he could just go back again, only a little, he could keep him alive for real. “He's breathing, he needs me.” </p><p>“You’re just tearing your own heart out.” </p><p>Axolotl floated toward the boys, the brunette was indeed alive but not for much longer. It wondered how much longer Bill could keep going, it no longer owned the humans once they succumbed to their demonic fates but no matter the timeline Bill Cipher had always outlasted his peers. </p><p>It was a cruel creature yes, tricking humans into magical contracts with the promises of anything they wanted and never once uttering a word of what they would eventually become. The other two had already met their fates, it remembered how hard they fought. </p><p>Pacifica, desperate to cling to her humanity, the sixteen year old girl tried so hard to fight it, the creature she became was no longer recognisable and Axolotl remembered the terror on the faces of the other three as they watched their friend’s despair take over. The girl’s magic wasn’t as strong as the others, the demon she became was a simple takedown and Axolotl could only guess it was due to her still holding onto human emotion even after she became the monster. </p><p>Mabel, sweet Mabel, Axolotl did like her. She was always smiling even after she witnessed what had happened to the other. Her despair was ever growing. Fear of growing up was always prevalent inside her, perhaps Axolotl took advantage of it. When Pacifica fell it wasn’t long before she did too. Days short of her own sixteenth birthday, the boys barely recognised what was happening until they were faced with the chaotic magic the demon unleashed upon them as the girl finally broke. Her human shell was like glass. She was tough, of course she was. Her potential was one of the best. They took down the creature eventually yet not without faults. </p><p>Dipper’s injuries were too much for the human body, Axolotl had to admit it was shocking that he was still holding on. Perhaps he knew that Bill would have no choice but to face him alone. His own sister’s fate had twisted his collected mind, becoming a kaleidoscope of guilt, fear, anger. Logically, that creature was no longer his sister but it didn’t hurt any less to kill her. Bill’s arms around him were the only thing keeping him warm then, his own body felt so cold. He knew he must be dying. </p><p>“If you finally let go imagine your own power! When you finally fall you will become the most powerful demon, those I choose after you might not even survive you! Isn’t that wonderful? You will get to live on, wreak the havoc I know you want to cause on this world.” </p><p>“My wish… my wish was to protect him, yet eventually I always fail.” Bill could feel the tears burning his golden eyes “But you have to grant my wish! If I become a demon without my wish being fulfilled then you… you would be breaking your own rules.”</p><p>Axolotl simply stared, vacant black eyes almost tormenting the boy. He spoke the truth, it needed to grant his wish or else the punishment would be unimaginable, it was not even capable of complete deception. </p><p>“You can still have your wish once you fall.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Axolotl set one of its feet on Dipper’s forehead. “Protect him, keep him alive, yes?”</p><p>“But he's turning into a demon! You can’t stop that.” </p><p>“I can if we make a new deal.” </p><p>Bill’s eyes widened. Why hadn’t the evil creature said something beforehand? He couldn’t remember how many times he tried to save Dipper, save his friends. He had to be approaching double digits by now. </p><p>“If I willingly become a demon, you’ll save him? What about Mabel and Pacifica?” </p><p>“You want me to bring two dead girls back to life? Well, it's possible but it will require some strong magic, magic only you can lend me at this stage. You love him right? It’ll be worth it.”</p><p>His tears began to fall as he peered at Dipper’s pale face against his chest, he had to think quickly now. Words choked in his throat he nodded, swallowing hard to allow himself to speak. </p><p>“Axolotl, I wish to become a demon to save Mason from his fate, to save Pacifica and Mabel from the same.” </p><p>Dipper awoke to the afternoon sun in his eyes, as he propped himself up on his shoulders he could see Mabel and Pacifica running toward him, wide smiles on their faces. Oh, that's right. He must've fallen asleep in the park waiting for the girls to finish up birthday plans. His sixteenth was quickly approaching, Mabel was so excited. </p><p>“Dipper! They said we can hold it here but it better look like we were never here once the celebrations are over.” </p><p>He nodded. His mind caught glimpses of a boy, around his age, he was sobbing but he had the most wonderful eyes Dipper had ever seen. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Pacifica asked, puzzled by his lost expression. </p><p>“Yeah! Sorry, weird dream I guess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pmmm always hits me right in the heart<br/>as always consider following me on tumblr, its brand new</p><p>https://bloodyidolla.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>